Just A Night Out
by Nrimpro
Summary: Sometimes bats and cats need a night out. A batcat one-shot.


**A/N: This story was requested by vampygurl402 for arashi wolf princess. I wish her a Happy Birthday and I'm terribly sorry for posting this so late. I've been grieving for a loss of a loved one that I didn't get the chance to work on _Concealed Into the Night_ either, so I hope this fic makes up the lost time. This batcat fic was inspired by Catwoman #52 and I leave the readers to decide where this could happen; whether it's in nolanverse or not. Enjoy!**

*** All rights go to Bob Kane and Christopher Nolan***

Concentration and balance, with every strike to the wooden boards, Bruce kept his rhythm. He wouldn't miss a punch. His body toiled himself into the workout as his energy increased in speed. He furiously placed his fists onto the boards in an orderly pattern. It was soon intervened by approaching footsteps.

"Long night, huh?" The brunette purred.

Bruce reluctantly responded with a loud sigh.

Selina folded her arms, leaning into the stone wall. "Do you ever take a break?"

"I can't, I have to train my body for the worst."

She tilted her to the side. Curiosity has struck her. "I wasn't about your training, Bruce?"

"You act like Gotham has other protectors." He replied.

"Because they do;" she spatted. "The cops, Commissioner Gordon, Robin."

"He concluded his training session with one remaining hit, and grabbed his t-shirt from the lab table. "They need me."

Selina scoffed. "So you can't ditch the cape and cowl for one night?"

His gaze went to the computer, ignoring her question and its entirely. She strode past him and toyed with the gadgets that laid on the center table. "That's a shame," she frowned. "I had something planned."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh really? What did you have in mind."

She batted her eyelashes back at him. "Oh you know, just a night out."

He gave a tender smile. Selina was always full of surprises. Her eyes gleamed with anticipation. Which intrigued him nonetheless.

Her fingers tapped its way up to his forearms, then to his shoulders. Bruce felt a sudden chill running down his spine; with every touch there was some ease.

"So what do you say," her dark strands collapsed on his shoulder. Selina wrapped her arms around Bruce's toned waist.

He nodded in response. "Alright, as long as we don't do anything illegal."

"Way to ruin the fun, handsome."

Bruce thought it would be nicer to take her out to the fanciest restaurant in Gotham City, but she refused the notion.

"I told you I want a night out, not some stuck up wasteland of social elites picking our every move." Selina retorted.

They strolled down a narrow path, until reaching a pitch black building. It was definitely a restaurant, just not a familiar one to Bruce's senses. He surveyed the area, feeling a bit doubtful to Selina's choice.

"Are you sure this place is safe?"

She held her head up. "And why not?"

"Well," he paused. "It's not what I had in mind."

She sighed deeply. "I'll explain it to you once we get inside." And with that, she nudged his arm to proceed onwards.

To Bruce's amazement, it had a diner atmosphere. The waiters and waitresses carried numerous plates of hamburgers and breakfast meals. Customers socialized calmly and happily. The brightly colored booths and the retro decor took the edge off the dark and mysterious exteriors outside of the building.

Selina couldn't help but smirk at his awe. "See, it's not that bad is it?"

"Selina!" A woman shouted.

"Josie, it's so nice to see you." She hugged the older woman warmly.

"You came just in time, everything's on the house!" She joyfully replied. Josie averted her eyes at Bruce and smiled. "Selina who's your friend?"

"This is Bruce Wayne. It's his first time in this side of the city, so I wanted to give him the taste of the best diner around."

She blushed. "Oh Selina, that's very sweet of you, but without your help I would of never kept this building running."

Selina took her hand. "There's no need to thank me, Josie. You've always been there for me so I'm returning the thanks."

She shook her head. "Well in that case, have a seat and I'll bring you both some menus."

They followed Josie to a private booth and took a seat. She arrived moments later with two wide menus. "Here you go, if you need anything just holler!" As she continued to the next table.

"So, you've know her for awhile?" Bruce asked as his eyes scattered down the menu.

"Yeah, Josie took me in when I had nothing." Her gaze went to the clear glass window." "I escaped an orphanage that I was sent to, she gave me food, shelter, a sign of hope to keep me going into the world. It's hard to find people like that, Bruce. They're one of a kind, I guess in my case."

Bruce watched her movements carefully; how she tried to look toward the other side of things when it got worse. He tried his best to find the other side of life even when it hit him harder.

"So what did you do in return?"

She glanced at him and her face grew dimmer. "A few years later, I saw Josie and she wasn't in the best state, her husband died from a stroke and was in a lot of debt. So I helped her out by giving financial support from whatever I had and she survived, that's all it mattered. Finally, she got some actual aid from a social worker and she got a job at a restaurant."

"Well aren't you generous?" He teased.

"For your information, I'm not a heartless thief!"

Bruce took hold of her hand and stroked it gently. "I know."

She returned the gesture with a light squeeze. "You seem like you play the heartless billionaire playboy pretty well."

"It can be entertaining at times, but mostly it's just a fake façade that keeps people from asking questions."

Selina advanced closer. "Like, what does Bruce Wayne do in his free time?"

He leaned in. Only a few inches from her face and whispered. "What do you think, Ms. Kyle?"

"Hmm. I have a few things in mind." She gave a sly grin.

Josie approached once again, carrying a jug full of water and two glasses. "Ready to order?"

"I'll have my usual." She placed the glasses down and handed Josie the menu.

She turned to Bruce. "What would you like Mr. Wayne?"

"I'll have the same."

Josie nodded gleefully. "I like your date Selina, he has good taste."

They both watched Josie make her way back into the kitchen. Both of them were quiet for a few moments. Bruce observed the passerby's inside. Then he realized why it's dark and bland from the outside, it's for protection. So that no one could shut it down or invade in anyway. It was a place where life could go on and a safe refuge for people to go to.

Selina noticed his keen observance. "She didn't manage this restaurant for her needs, it was the best interest of others. And no one cares where you've come from, what your past was like, just that you're here and no one can touch you."

"It seems too good to be true."

"Well, handsome it is." She reassured. "But it's better than what we have to go through everyday."

A waitress arrived with two piping hot plates of golden pancakes topped with maple syrup, a side of bacon, and eggs.

Bruce looked down at his plate, almost amused. "I didn't expect your "usual" to be a breakfast meal."

"I've always enjoyed breakfast, just never had an actual one in the mornings. So in a way, it fills in that emptiness." Selina ran her fingers up her utensils and stabbed the fork into the warm pancakes.

"I never had a real one in ages, I guess we're both even." He followed.

It seemed like they were in the diner for hours. They had normal conversations, but in some ways, it they weren't normal at all. Bruce left Josie with a gracious tip; him and Selina fled out the restaurant feeling the night surrounding them once again.

Selina kept her arm hooked around his, to escape the cool breeze. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"And why's that?"

"Because she loves what she does, money doesn't make her happy." She replied.

"I thought it was the right thing to do. After all, she's helping people in need." He pointed out.

"Could you save your philanthropist speech for some other time?" Her tone grew with annoyance.

"Why, does it bother you?" The corners of his mouth turned.

"Yes it does, all the wealthy actually do in this city is lecture how they're going to make a difference and give people the help they need to survive when really they're wasting their time in piles of money and spending every cent like no one gives a damn."

"True, but not everyone's like that." He nodded in response.

"You're not, but every other socialite I met was the same." Her brown orbs averted to the dark sky.

"The night's still young." Selina stopped and turned, facing Bruce.

"Then we better head back to the cave." He took her hand to move forward, but she didn't budge.

"I don't think so. We still have much to do." She advanced closer, their bodies nearly touching. "And besides," she whispered. "We can't leave without your keys."

Bruce checked his pockets of his jeans and in his jacket, the keys to the motorcycle have disappeared. He looked up, she was already running.

"Catch me if you can."

"And the chase begins," he thought. Old habits surely never died. Bruce ran down a narrow alley way, finding a shortcut down the long streets. He didn't want to be spotted, intervening as quiet as possible was his only option.

The blocks were somewhat familiar to Bruce. He remembered chasing after Selina on higher ground; after she stole the priceless, but valuable green emerald from Gotham City's Art Museum.

The way she jumped through every rooftop with such ease and persistence. He smiled to himself thinking about the look on her face when he caught her. She seduced him, pretended to collapse from exertion. Nothing worked, so she slashed his armored arm with her sharp nails. She left in an instant.

The sounds of heels clicking on the pavement jogged his memory back into the situation. He knew where he was. And she wasn't far.

Bruce stopped at one corner, she stood there quietly. Her back was turned, so she couldn't see him. He sauntered closer. Selina had her guard up, no doubt about that.

Finally, he grabbed by the waist, clutching her wrists so she wouldn't get away.

"Next time, don't wear heels."

Her grin grew. She didn't attempt to break from his tight grip. Instead, she laughed. "Oh well, my loss."

Bruce stepped back to give her room. She handed him the keys. Something wasn't right, he could tell this wasn't one of her games anymore, she's letting him go.

Her apartment was a few feet away from them. Selina took note of that as she walked toward the entrance.

Bruce had a choice; stay or leave. So he made his decision. "Selina, wait!"

She stopped. He walked towards her.

"Something wrong, handsome?"

"I was thinking," he began to rub his temples in dismay. He went up the steps to meet her. "That I-"

She was already leaning in before he could continued. Their lips collided immediately. It wasn't the first time they kissed, but it was the first time Bruce wasn't going to break it. His arms coiled around her lithe frame. Selina slowly paced her fingers up to his neck.

Chills of cold air ran through her, which made her shiver and break the kiss. She unlatched the door and led him inside.

Once they arrived into the apartment, she used her back as leverage to slam the door shut. Bruce discarded his jacket onto the couch. He noticed Isis was fast asleep on the sofa as she huddled her form with silent purrs of slumber.

Then he made his way towards Selina's room and observed the minor memorabilia on her shelf. It showed pictures of her childhood and most of her family members.

"I always wanted to burn those, but I didn't have the nerve to do it." She crossed her arms, walking towards the shelf.

"They're memories, Selina. The least you could do is save them."

"I don't want to remember," she frowned. "I want to forget."

Bruce stroked her cheek, sadness drowned her orbs. He brought his lips down to hers. She didn't feel the need to pull away. Instead, her being craved his warmth.

They remained in each other's arms as they fell onto the bed. She gripped his forearms, never letting go. He caressed her dark locks with his fingertips as he applied small kisses down the nape of her neck. Selina gave out a silent exhale of breath. Her body desired more of his sensitive touch.

In one swift motion, she pulled off his shirt, but he was quicker. He pulled up her sweater, tearing its threads in the the process.

"You owe me a new sweater." She replied breathless.

He responded with a soft sigh, and continued trailing his lips down her collarbone. His fingers stroke her bare skin as he leveled back to her own lips.

Selina found ease with every affection. She felt safe. Her nails grazed his back slowly, feeling his movements growing faster. His light touches swept down to her thighs, and tightly pacing lower.

Her body shuddered at the sudden contact. "Bruce." She rasped.

He backed away, realizing she was bothered."What's wrong?"

She avoided his glance; there was complete silence.

"Selina, did I hurt you?" He asked in concern.

"No, of course not. It's just that," her voice began to falter briefly. "I didn't know you could get so rough, so quickly." Her complexion readjusted to a grin. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

He stifled a smile. "Are you?"

Selina straddled herself on his lap. "Why should I," she grasped his broad shoulders. "I think I can handle tough, brooding men. Especially ones that dress like a bat."

"Hmm." He grazed his lips against hers. "I've always had an intriguing taste for cats."

Their lips met once again, Bruce maneuvered his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. Selina moved her fingers up to his shoulder blades. For the rest of the night, they were inseparable.

The next morning, Selina arose from her bed sheets, alone. Her brown orbs glared at the sunlight. She noticed a small note on the pillow next to her.

It read:  
"Thanks for a great night, it was nice to go out without our masks on for a change. You made me feel normal and that's all I ever needed.  
-Bruce  
P.S: I'll buy you a new sweater."

She gave a tender smile at the note. "You better." She thought.

Isis leaped onto the mattress. Her tiny paws crawled onto the creased pillow. She sniffed the white cloth and purred.

Selina rubbed the cat's furry back at its soothing response. "Yeah Isis, I like him too."


End file.
